


Violet

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: It’s the biggest and happiest day of their lives.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/gifts).



> Happy birthday Star! I hope you like this ❤️
> 
> Many thanks to Etalice for betaing.

This is it. Today is the day. 

Taking a deep breath, I have one last look in the mirror that hangs on the wall of my childhood bedroom. It’s crooked. It always has been, but I love it. It reminds me of all the happy years I’ve spent growing up here. 

I tug nervously at one of the tendrils that are framing my face, making sure it sits perfectly. The spell I’ve used has curled my hair so that it’s hanging in loose curls down my back. It’s half up and half down, with a flower woven into the messy bun at the back. It’s the same kind of flower that Luna first gave me. 

I still remember that day so clearly. The flower was the most gorgeous purple violet and so _Luna_. She tucked it behind my ear and I kept it there all day, then, I put a preserving spell on it and I still have it now. I didn’t know it at the time, but Luna told me later that the flower symbolised the love between two women, and it’s perfect for us. We always have some in the house now. 

There’s a light knock at my door and, as I turn, Mum sticks her head around the frame. 

“Are you ready, Ginny dear?” 

I smile and nod. “Yes. I mean, I can’t believe this is finally happening, but I’m ready.” 

“You look so grown up,” Mum says, and I can hear her voice wavering, even as she smiles at me. 

“Don’t cry, Mum,” I say, stepping forward to take her hand. “You’ll make me cry.” 

“I’m so proud of you,” she whispers, squeezing my hand. “You’ve always known what you wanted and have never been afraid to go for it. Never change.” 

“I won’t,” I promise, my own voice cracking slightly. 

“Come on then,” Mum says. “Your father’s waiting. Let’s go and get you married.” 

I smile and pick my bouquet up. Luna designed our bouquets, so they’re far from traditional, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. They’re full of flowers that symbolise love and they smell divine. 

As we walk down the narrow, creaky staircases and through the kitchen, my stomach is in knots, but in the best way possible. Dad is in the kitchen, and I smile at him nervously. 

“Ginny. You look wonderful,” he says, and I feel myself beaming at him. 

“Thanks, Dad,” I say, stepping forward to give him a hug. 

“Are you ready? Luna is waiting for you,” he said, kissing my forehead. 

I nod. “Yes.” 

Mum pats me lightly on the back and heads out into the garden. I peep out of the window and I can see everyone there. My brothers and their partners, Harry and Draco, even Pansy and Blaise. Lots changed after the war, and the hatchets have been buried. We all went through the mill and came out damaged, but… we’ve slowly got over it and I’d say we’re all much happier for it. 

“Let’s go” Dad says, offering me his arm. 

I take it and smile up at him. “Ready.” 

We head for the door, pausing for the music to switch and then we set off down the aisle. I can sense heads turning to look at me as we walk and I can’t keep the smile off my face. People always say that your wedding day is the happiest day of your life and I can’t disagree. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled this much in my life. 

As we get closer to the front, I can see Luna. She’s still facing the front and I know why. We both said we didn’t want to see the other until we were standing next to each other. Even from behind, though, she looks amazing. 

A few seconds later, I’m kissing Dad on the cheek, and then I’m on my own. Except, I’m not really. Standing beside me is the love of my life and I turn to her with a smile on my face. 

“Hello, Ginny,” she says, the smile on her own face as wide as mine. 

“Hi,” I whisper. “You look beautiful.” 

“So do you.” 

We gaze at each other for a few more seconds before turning, as one, to the Ministry official who is performing the ceremony. A few more minutes and we’ll be married. 

Those minutes passed in a blur and before I know it, I’m hearing the words “you may kiss”. 

Luna takes my hands in hers and then her lips are on mine. Our ears are filled with the claps and cheers from our watching friends and family. I smile into the kiss, squeezing Luna’s hands gently. This truly was the happiest day of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the information about the language of flowers from Wikipedia so hopefully it’s accurate!


End file.
